Assassin
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: What happens when Axel comes across another organization that he never should have known about? Getting caught up in the plot was the last thing he wanted... Being hunted was the last thing he expected...


Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey. I don't own KH2. But I own the plot so no one snitches it off. If they do well… Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey. Oh yeah before I forget –  does NOT exist. And if it does I don't own it. Hello. Hi. Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey.

You always got a choice. Right now it's to join or to die. - Shades 

** One: Discovery **

_Walking around. Picture unclear. Shaking my head. Wipe away tears._

"What the hell is this emo shit Demyx?" In the dim light being emitted by the laptop Axel shook his head in amusement as he browsed through the files in the middle of the night. "Zexion. I always thought you were gay but this is undeniable proof."

Of course he wasn't supposed to be on the laptop. Especially at THREE A.M. in the morning. But Zexion wasn't here. And his room door was open. And it was very convenient of him to leave his laptop on.

Perhaps _too_ convenient…

Nah.

Shrugging aside all thoughts that this might be a trap Axel opened up another file. And snorted. No wonder the folder was labeled as 'DO NOT OPEN'.

It was an entire folder full of emails from Demyx. But they all sounded like love poems to Axel.

You could see his grin in the faint glow as he opened Zexion's inbox.

"Let see what's here…" Axel almost instantly clicked on the first one from Demyx.

_Zexion. Fall and die. FALL AND DIE!!! Let me rot with your worthless LIES!!!_

"Wow. What brought that on?" He went to the most recently opened one. "What the…"

Hey Chimera. Got a job for you. Fifty-five minutes to two at Hollow Bastion. His name is Mark Peters. Says he wants a large order.

Axel went and checked the sender. That was all. the hell was Zexion? A drug dealer? A lawyer? _A prostitute?_ And who was this Shadestar?

Axel scratched his headin a combination of annoyance and confusion. Come to think of it sometimes Zexion disappeared for long hours and no one really commented on it.

He went to check on Zexion's most recently visited websites. Sure enough  was there.

The screen morphed into a black background with thin red letters.

PLEASE ENTER REFERRED NAME:

Out of a spur of the moment situation Axel typed in 'Chimera'.

More letters came on.

PLEASE SELECT SECOND NAME:

-CONTAINED

-CROWN

-FEATHERS

-HAWTHORN

-WINGED

"What the hell is this?" Axel selected 'contained' because that seemed like the most Zexion like thing on the list. He winced.

ERROR

"You got it wrong. Oh and you were so close. His real user is Chimera Feathers but we'll leave it at that." A voice wafted out of the darkness. Axel whipped his neck around at the source of the voice to see the owner only to fail miserably. " I'll have to tell him that he's getting sloppy with the emails…The question is. How much do you know?"

Axel could only make out a gaunt man leaning against the windowsill. "Who the hell are you, what the hell are you talking about and why the hell are you here?"

"You can call me Shades. I'm talking about And I could ask you why the hell are you on Chimera's laptop in the first place?"

"… Chimera? His name's –" Suddenly his airway was cut off by a finger pressed to his neck.

"We don't refer to real names… to do so is death. Do it again and I'll kill you." Axel could now see an ivory mask glinting in the muted light. A complex ebony design was all that he could make out – the rest was covered by a wild mess of long matted light brown hair. "So how much do you know?"

Almost instinctively Axel's tempered flared slightly. A small flame flickered upward burning the papers beside the laptop. "Damn… Now he's gonna know it was me…"

"What was that?" Shades looked at the nobody with newfound interest.

"Next time it'll be your hair…" The red head answered irritably, avoiding the question. Now Zexion would know that he was here. Damn the world. "Just what the hell is this you really want to know?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Axel was getting more and more restless.

"If I tell you you'll have to join."

"And if I don't join after you tell me?" Axel looked out the window. By the looks of it, it was almost four. Zexion might be back soon.

"We kill you." Axel reared his head back in surprise.

"What if I run?"

"We hunt you down and kill you."

"What if –"

"You shut up and decide whether you want to know or not." There was now a note of aggravation in the man's voice.

"So basically you're saying I don't have a choice right?"

"You always got a choice. Right now it's to join or to die."

"That is if I chose to find out what this website is." Axel looked up triumphantly.

"Nah. I lied. Now you know too much. So choose."

Axel opened his mouth for a cheeky reply but then stopped himself as he heard the locks of the door being unlocked. "Can we talk this over during lunch?"

"Four days. I'll come back in four days for your answer."

Axel took that as his cue to warp out of the room.

XxXxX

Breathing hard Zexion paced into the vacant room. A streak of already drying blood ran down his face. Undoubtedly it wasn't his. As his dead violet eyes reached the mirror he rubbed the stain off.

Thank god he had locked his door, he wasn't sure if he had or not.

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Sending us to the field to kill _children_… Not that I care but it's just not smart. Some won't like it – What the hell is this?" Zexion picked up a sheet of scorched paper from the rest. _Shit…_

"AXEL!!!"

XxXxX

"AXEL!!!"

Axel opened a lazy eye as he heard his name. Damn. He must have noticed. Quickly shaking his head so it looked as if he was just sleeping, he magically warped himself back into Zexion's room.

"What?" Axel stifled a yawn as he rubbed one green eye.

"Why were you in my room?" Black fumes floated off of Zexion's aura.

"Whoa dude… did you get stoned or something?" Axel took in Zexion's appearance amused.

"Answer the question number eight." The words were hard to make out from the grinding of number six's teeth.

"I wasn't in your room. What makes you think I was?" Axel decided that the clueless act was best for now.

Holding up a piece of charred paper made Zexion look mighty dangerous right now in his current state.

"Zexion… You really think I would be so careless as to do that? I'm not the idiot that everyone else believes I am."

One good point in lying. If it's something really obvious make sure they know that it's perhaps _too_ obvious for someone like you.

"Anyways… How would I get in your room? Isn't it always locked?"

Another nice fact. Point out the obvious. Point out something true that would make your crime impossible.

"And I was sleeping you tard. Look at my hair. Do you really think I would just mess it up for you? Chyeah right."

And if you're a _really_ conceited person be sure to point out something about yourself that you wouldn't do. But you actually did…

"Then who was it?" Undeterred the shorter member glared at Axel.

"Wow. You really are stoned aren't you? Did Demyx dump you or something?"

If all else fails CHANGE THE SUBJECT. Make sure it's a provoking subject.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

_The Axel ploy conquers all…_

XxXxX

"This kid's good… His lying skills are great… Not to mention that fire thing of his… Yeah I know… What do you say Vanilla?" Thin lips curled into a smile. "You'll take him on? So I'll ship him over in five days… That is if he doesn't die… Sure… Kay bye." A cell phone snapped shut as Shades started to laugh quietly as he exited the building.

XxXxX

"Four days… Should I?" Axel stared moodily at the ceiling. "I mean nobodies can't die. We just… disappear… So should I? Oh well. Still have four days after all."

Reenacting the scene in his head his emerald eyes hardened. The guy was fast no doubt about it. He could have killed him in a second.

"Four days Shades… Four days…"

I'm DONE chapter ONE. FINALLY. AHH. Now I've got to tackle chapter six of Twelve Hours, Twelve views. GAHH. -Shadoom


End file.
